Alleyway Fight for Love
by B-Man33
Summary: Kuwabara fights a group of demons to save Yukina after she is jumped, and love is formed. Yukina/Kuwabara Rated K for language and violence.


It has been about a year since the fight with Sensui. Yusuke had left for Demon World, Kurama and Hiei were always going back and forth between the two worlds, Keiko was attending an all girls school, Genkai has been staying in the Human World at her temple with Yukina, Botan often visit's from Spirit World, Koenma has been busier than ever with paperwork, and then there's Kuwabara. Kuwabara had regained his spirit powers after the battle against Sensui, but has stayed in the Human world to work on his education and future. Kuwabara had managed to graduate from Junior High and move on to High School. His academics had improved greatly, but he is still known for being the toughest kid in town after Urameshi left. Koenma had put Kuwabara in charge of hunting down the demons that escape from Demon World, though not many demons show up. When Kuwabara became more focused on his studies a lot of girls started paying more attention to him and even though a lot of them were good looking there was still only one girl that he would ever love. This is the story of how Kuwabara and a certain green haired ice maiden finally got together.

It was an exciting night in the city. Lil Wayne was performing at the arena and Kuwabara and his friends had managed to get front row seats for the show. After the concert was over Kuwabara's friends had to go home while he went to take a walk around the city.

"Got Money, and you know it, take it out your pockets and show it, and show it" sang Kuwabara singing Lil Wayne's song Got Money.

The air was calm, the sky was dark except for the full moon.

"Hmmm I haven't seen Keiko in a while, maybe I should pay her a visit" thought Kuwabara.

He was walking down the street when suddenly he sensed something. It was his Spirit Awarness kicking in. There was a group of demons close by.

Kuwabara ran down the street, sensing the demons were getting closer. After a while he saw an alleyway.

"There, that's it" he thought.

Kuwabara turned into the alley and saw a group of seven demons all crowding around something.

"Hey, what are you assholes doing here" yelled Kuwabara.

The demons all turned to look at him, giving Kuwabara a clear view of what they were standing around. Kuwabaras eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. There laying on the ground was Yukina. Her dress was torn, and Kuwabara could sense that she was unconscious.

Kuwabara's stood there in shock for a moment. The women that he loved was laying beaten on the ground.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU" yelled Kuwabara with great rage in his voice.

He summoned his trusty Spirit Sword and charged at the startled monsters.

Two of the demons repsoned by growing claws from both hands and jumped in the air. Kuwabara stopped running and looked up. One of the demons flew down at Kuwabara swinging his claws towards his head. Kuwabara easily dodged the attack and responded by hitting the demon in the side with his sword, slicing him in half.

The second demon came at Kuwabara from behind and attempted to stab him. But Kuwabara was too quick and did a full in the air backflip landing behind the confused demon and quickly beheading him.

Three more demons started charging at Kuwabara, all wielding swords. But Kuwabara gathered up a portion of his Spirit Energy into his right palm and fired his Spirit Shuriken attack at the demons, slicing them all to bits.

At this time Yukina was starting to regain conciseness. She slowly sat up and saw that several of her attackers were dead. She turned her head so see Kuwabara looking angrily at the dead demons. But when he saw that she was awake he quickly became filled with joy.

"Yukina.." yelled Kuwabara with much joy in his voice.

Then all of a sudden an intense pain shot through his left side which made him yell in agony. He looked down to see that a blade was sticking through his left side. He turned his head to see another demon behind him, with a big grin on his face as he pulled the blade out of Kuwabara's body and raised if for another strike.

"You dirty bastard" said Kuwabara who with great speed was able to slice the demon in half before he could swing his sword down on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara grabbed his left side which was in great pain. He looked up to see that there was still one more demon left to kill. Kuwabara raised his sword and charged as fast as he could at the demon, but he moved out of the way and delivered a great punch to Kuwabara's stomach breaking four of his ribs. Kuwabara fell to the ground and yelled in great pain. The demon came up behind Kuwabara and shot a small energy blast through Kuwabara's right side. This made Kuwabara yell even louder as he coughed up a great deal of blood. Kuwabara summoned last of his Spirit Energy into his right palm for one final Spirit Shuriken attack. Kuwabara staggered to his feet almost falling over. The demon raised his fist and charged at the injured human. But Kuwabara turned around and fired his Spirit Shuriken at the charging demon, slicing him so greatly that there was nothing left of him when the attack was finished. Kuwabara looked at Yukina who was still sitting on the ground. He heard her shout his name, and then he blacked out.

Kuwabara was having a nightmare. He was in the final round of the Dark Tournament facing both Toguro Brothers. He looked around the ring to find Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai all dead. The entire stadium was cheering loudly for the Toguro's.

"Amazing. The Toguro Brothers were able to slaughter most of Team Urameshi without even getting a scratch on them. I would hate to be Kuwabara right now who looks scared out of his mind. Is this a great match or what folks" said Koto with much joy in her voice. This only made the crowd cheer louder.

Kuwabara got up and summoned his Spirit Sword, and started charging at the Brothers yelling loudly. He tried to take a swing at Younger Toguro, but he knocked the sword out of Kuwabara's hand and delivered a massive punch to his stomach which sent him flying across the ring and smashing hard onto the concrete.

"Well folks I think that this might be the end for Kuwabara" said Koto.

The entire crowd was cheering louder as the Toguro Brothers apporched the fallen Kuwabara. The Elder Toguro shaped his hand into a large blade and raised it over his head.

All of the sudden Kuwabara heard someone crying, but he could not see who it was. It sounded like Yukina.

"You were the weakest of your whole team, rest with them in hell" said the Elder Toguro as he swung his massive blade arm down on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara opened his eyes, only be blinded by light. The light soon faded and Kuwabara saw that he was in a hospital room. His head was spinning and his body ached with pain. But he heard someone crying again. It sounded like the same person from his dream. He turned his head to see Yukina, her face covered with tears, and the floor scattered with dozens of beautiful gems.

"Please Kazuma, please wake up, please don't die. I need you because……I love you Kazuma Kuwabara" said Yukina with her hands in her face.

"I love you too Yukina" said Kuwabara softly.

Yukina pulled her hands away from her eyes to star at Kuwabara. Her eyes continued to water, but it was because of happiness. She lips slowly shaped a smile. She then got up and wrapped her arms around Kuwabara, pulling him into a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, I just knew it" said Yukina as she rested her head on Kuwabara's chest.

The two of them looked at eachother, and what seemed like an eternity Yukina pulled Kuwabara into a kiss. Yukina wrapped her arms around her arms around Kuwabara's neck while Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yukina's waist. The two of them did not even notice the door open and Hiei walking in. Kuwabara and Yukina finally broke apart and were staring at eachother for about a minute when they finally noticed Hiei had walked in. Hiei was staring at Kuwabara with a look of shock on his face.

"Your dead" said Hiei.

He then flew at Kuwabara and started pounding his face. Yukina then used her powers to freeze Hiei and pull him off the now knocked out Kuwabara.

Kuwabara eventually came too only to find Yukina asleep on his chest. He then looked around to find the entire gang all sitting in the room look at him with happy face's.

"You finally got yourself a girlfriend, and all it took was getting nearly beaten to death again" said Yusuke.

Kuwabara looked down at the sleeping ice maiden and started gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it" said a happy Kuwabara.

AUTHORS NOTE – Please review. This took me about three hours to write, and I watched probably half the series to get the inspiration for this story.


End file.
